


Buzzfeed Quiz

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buzzfeed Quiz, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, which avenger are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony is in the middle of a meeting when he get's an interesting text from Peter.





	Buzzfeed Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your reviews and likes for this series! I am having so much fun writing this! 
> 
> This prompt is from skydancer121 from fanfiction: Tony has to go to some big meeting and in the middle of it he gets a text from Peter. The kid took a quiz for which avenger are you. You decide what he got and Tony's reaction.
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Stark Industries was running better than ever since Pepper took over as CEO but that didn’t mean that Tony didn’t have to attend meeting every so often as his name was still on company.

 

He hated meetings.

 

Big rooms filled with lawyers in tight suits and strong cologne that all spoke in boring, dull tones. The only salvation was Pepper but now that she was CEO (and his fiancé) he had to be on his best behavior.

 

At least not make Pepper look bad.

 

Tony was finding it very difficult though and his attention had already drifted to new improvements for Peter’s suit that was more equipped with his spider side. After the passing out in the cold they had done more research into Peter spider half and what exactly affected him now. He was doodling notes in his notebook when his phone let out a ping.

 

He felt Pepper’s eyes drift to his has he checked his phone. When Peter’s name flashed across the screen he dropped all pretense in trying to be subtle.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Which Avenger are you?_

Tony frowned and quickly messaged back.

 

**Text from Tony:**

_What?_

It didn’t take long before his phone was chiming again.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_It’s a quiz! Which Avenger are you?_

_Question 1: What is the worst problem in the world today?_

Tony read through the list of list that Peter sent and misuse of technology.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Choose a colour._

Another list was sent through and Tony snorted. Obviously he was going to choose gold.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_What is your secret weakness?_

Tony frowned. As Peter sent through the list of options Tony’s frown deepened. What kind of quiz was this? Did Peter make this up? After some consideration Tony sent back honestly that he was little bit arrogant. It was an understatement but whatever.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Chose a famous musician._

Tony grinned. Now this one was an easy choice. He quickly typed back his response.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Where would you go to relax?_

Tony smothered his laughter and typed back the apple store for a joke.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_What matters to you most at the end of the day?_

Tony nodded his head slightly. He wasn’t sure where Peter was going with this but the questions were fairly good. He had never been one to take quizzes before but if it made Peter happy then he would take it. He quickly sent back his response.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Which Avenger would you like to make out with?_

Tony’s eyes flashed to Pepper who was staring at him, eyebrows raised. He winked at her and quickly messaged Peter his Pepper’s name.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Dad! I know that but Pepper isn’t an option! She is totally an Avenger though so she should be on there. Choose another!_

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed and chose himself. It was the safest answer that wouldn’t land him in the garage for a week if Pepper found out.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_Dad! You got yourself!_

Tony grinned and quickly asked what avenger Peter got.

 

**Text from Peter:**

_I got Thor! How cool is that?! Maybe I could do some more training with him?_

Tony huffed and his fingers flew across his phone as he typed out his response.

 

**Text from Tony:**

_That quiz is bogus. How come you weren’t an option. You’re an avenger too._

**Text from Peter:**

_:D_

Tony looked up as Pepper gently touched his arm, leaning in close.

 

“Is everything okay?” Pepper asked. “Is it Peter?”

 

“He got Thor.”

 

“What?” Pepper frowned.

 

“He took a quiz as to which Avenger he is. He got Thor. You weren’t even an option! Either was he! Should I sue Buzzfeed?”

 

Pepper laughed and shook her head. “No, you can’t sue Buzzfeed for a quiz. The meeting is nearly over. Just try and pay attention.”

 

Tony nodded but his mind was already far away on designing his own quiz that would be way better and include every Avenger. And if he rigged it so that only he and Peter would come up as an answer, well, who would know?

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
